


"Love me like there's no tomorrow"

by TerryDraven



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dancing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mentions of alcohol, Old Men In Love, they have a drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryDraven/pseuds/TerryDraven
Summary: They wanted to have scientific talk. They end up withh good old-fashioned dance and sharing their thoughts.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	"Love me like there's no tomorrow"

**Author's Note:**

> Songs lyrics are: You are my inspiration by Chicago  
> Love me like there's no tomorrow by Freddie Mercury  
> (please excuse mistakes and typos, i am trying to edit them but sometimes it happened)

It was late night in Gravity Falls, but ghost of science roamed in old mansion on the hill. Ford was staying with Fiddleford, his old friend'd asked for a company and scientific advises. Fidds was now wearing jeans and shirt, his hair grew back a bit so he wasn't bald anymore. Only things he kept were his sometimes crazy vocabulary and beard (even tho he cut it a bit and trimmed). His posture straightened a bit, so he stopped looking like tiny Merlin. Room seemed quiet, only Fiddleford's voice sounded there. Some blueprints haphazardly lied on the table, two glasses with wine spritz were in old men's hands.  
"So What da ya think?" smiled happily McGucket. He seemed to be satisfied with himself, bouncing slightly like a kid.  
"I think, that you are genius my dear old friend," answered Ford with tiny chuckle. His arm wrapped around partner's waist. Fiddleford's cheeks gained wonderful shade of red. Part of the blush was hiding under scientist's white beard.  
"Still calling me friend," sighed Fiddleford, while petting gently Ford's six-fingered hand.  
"Do you prefer partner?" asked Ford out of curiosity.  
"Maybe... Don't know, just.. Ya've never called me boyfriend or..." His thoughts trailed away.  
Ford turned his lover around so they faced each other. "Did i make you feel that you are unwanted? Or did i hurt you by calling you partner of mine?" Pines looked so anxious. He hold old man with strenght but also gentleness. His arms basically hugged smaller man.  
"No, i... I like friend but... Partner sounds claser to yar heart. That's where i want to stay," small scientist nuzzled into Ford's turtleneck. This one was brightly blue with star on it. Pattern were right on Ford's heart, where Fiddleford rested his head now.   
"Don't remember that ya're so soft," mumbled Fidds."Like a plushie," his face pressed more into Ford's chest. Warm fabric tickled his long nose. His ear caught faint heartbeat.  
"I don't recall memory of you being so slender," said quietly Ford. He felt ribs and bones poking him under Fidds' silly shirt with umbrellas and tiny lemons.  
"'m old Stanferd, old wrinkled man. And I've been always skinny noodle." "Yeah... but i only agree with that second part. You are not old or wrinkled. And i love your beard."  
"Kids think i look silly. I even like crazy clothes."  
"You look like all-mighty wizard! With amazing wardrobe, those shirts are funny and nice." Fidds looked with his blue eyes into Ford's brown ones.  
"Ya are teasing Stanley about his Hawaiian ones too..." mumbled mechanic. Long fingers played with hem of Ford's turtleneck.  
"Must admit i am enjoying teasing Lee. We were apart for way too long. But i like his ones and yours too. They are modest, suit both of you. Especially you."  
"You really think that?" asked Fiddleford.  
"Would i dare to lie to you, F?" smiled Pines while carefully petting Fiddleford's beard. Scientist leaned into the touch. It felt so good. Tender fingers bushing thru white soft beard.  
"Nah, ya wouldn't. Sorry. I..."  
"You are fine, Fiddleford. I love you. More than anything," whispered Pines.  
"May i ask you for a favour, my dear?"  
"Sure, what do ya need from me? Some high-tech jickledong thingie?"  
Ford giggled like a kid: "No.. Well not now. May i ask you to dance with me?"  
"Wha'?" That was surprised. McGucket played with his beard in his own hand.  
"Just dance... Like on college."  
"Ok, but only if we both pick our songs. I can play them on my laptop." So they found two songs they both loved, but kept it as surprise for the other one. Speakers started playing waltzing music.

_You know our love was meant to be_ _The kind of love to last forever_ _And I want you here with me_ _From tonight until the end of time_ _You should know_ _Everywhere I go_ _Always on my mind_ _In my heart, in my soul_ _Baby_

"Stanferd... That's..."  
"That's the best description of my feelings towards you, my dear," said Ford. He pulled Fiddleford closer to his chest. They stayed there, swaying with the rhythm of old song. Then Ford took the lead. The pair slowly waltzed with music thru big room, feet barely brushing marble floor. It was gentle. They moves weren't perfect, neither were them. But they perfectly fitted in each others embraces. Ford quietly hummed with the song.

_You're the meaning in my life_ _You're the inspiration_ _You bring feeling to my life_ _You're the inspiration_ _Want to have you near me_ _I want to have you hear me saying_ __no one needs you more than I need you  
__

"Ya're old-fashioned romantic, that's what ya're," whispered Fiddleford. His thin hand touched Ford's lower back. Fingers tenderlly petted soft blue fabric.  
"Still great dancer, Fordsy."  
"You are amazing as always, Fiddleford." And in that moment reality swirled around them. They weren't sixty years old men in the empty mantion. They were again young college students dancing in their dorm like they did it nearly forty years ago on their first date. Noses touching, cheeks blushed, hands clutching each other. They wanted to stay like this forever. Hold each other close and never let go. Chests pressed together, both hearts hammering angainst ribcages. When song faded away, Fiddleford put on his choosen one.

_You had to kill the conversation_ _You always had the upper hand_ _Got caught in love and stepped in sinking sand_ _You had to go and ruin all our plans_

"Sad one," mentioned Stanford.  
"Yeah, I love it... No matter how far away ya were, no matter how much i've tried to forget ya, I've never forgotten yar name, yar face... My heart's never liked the idea of abandoning ya." Music washed around them like waves of ocean.Sweet moment of peace, they let themselves drifted away on the waves of melody.

_So, love me like there's no tomorrow_ _Hold me in your arms tell me you mean it_ _This is our last goodbye_ _And very soon it will be over_ _But today just love me like there's no tomorrow  
_

Fiddleford continued: "I know ya're not fan of romance but..."  
"I like romance, nonetheless those feelings have been always reserved for you. And you only," interrupted his partner author of the journals.  
"Oh...I.. wanted ta tell ya that ya're my..." He breathed in and out few times to collect himself.  
"Ya are my universe, when i was looking up to the sky partly insane because of that darnly dong memory-gun, my heart's always brought back memories about ya. Not quite clear, a bit blurry, sometimes only sensation of feelings but it was always ya." He left unspoken that those moments and seeing Tate around were only ones that hold him together for thirty years.  
"And you are mine, Fiddleford. In whole multiverse i have never seen eyes as kind as your ones, wonders of galaxies can't compare to your heart that is made of gold," his extra finger touched the shirt, right in the centre of the chest.  
"Your intelligence is miracle and your witt is blessing. Maybe i sometimes look annoyed with your jokes, or my brother's ones but i don't mean it. I am enjoying it. After all I am poindexter, hm? " He said it with faint smile plastered on his lips. Music disappeared. Two men stayed in each others embraces.  
"I like ya, ya silver anomalish fox," Fidds voice cut thru the silent in the hall.  
"Thank you Fiddlefor, for everything." _  
_


End file.
